


Duties

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [12]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He would sacrifice her, if he had to. When the choice is between them and Woedica’s plans, they are expendable.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



He would sacrifice her, if he had to. Woedica knows that. Perhaps Nona is aware of that, too, even if she has never fully formed that thought yet.

It would take him years – decades – before he could find another soul like hers, so devoted. But when the choice is between them and Woedica’s plans, they are expendable. Their mission is more important; that is something they both accept.

Rescuing her was difficult – soul jumps over such distances are draining. If the risk was even slightly greater, if he was not absolutely certain he could return, if that meant endangering the mission and failing to stop Eothas – he would have let her die. Even if he would regret it.

Soon, when Woedica reaches for her throne, he will have to sacrifice lives and souls, yet again. And he will do it. But for now, Thaos is grateful he could save one.


End file.
